


Chocolate

by dimstarlight



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, MV Inspired, Multi, Unfinished, i will finish it... eventually... someday... maybe..., jihan is one sided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimstarlight/pseuds/dimstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day, the cause of both joy and despair for the high school alumni.<br/>All the youths' hopes in little boxes of chocolates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Valentine's day, the cause of both joy and despair for the high school alumni. All the youths' hopes in little boxes of chocolates.

 _(Seungkan-ah, you're being a bit melodramatic._  
_I'm not._  
_Really melodramatic._  
_Sush, Woozi-hyung, I'm the one telling the story.)_

Anyway,  
First class in the morning, Chinese. The teacher isn't here yet and I'm already dying. On top of that she isn't here either.

Jisoo and Seokmin had been covering the blackboard with poorly drawn faces and misshaped hearts fot the last ten minutes.

 _(What do you mean with poorly drawn?, I'm an excellent artist!_  
_Hyung! I'm trying to tell a story here)_

Jihoon was chatting (not so) quietly with Jeonghan.  
"I still think you should confess your undying love"  
"Jihoon... I'm-"  
"Look, if you think the answer is going to be no, we aren't getting anywhere. Just saying"  
"That's because the answer would be no"  
"You don't know that!" Jihoon exclaim-wispered.  
"Yes I do!" Jeonghan exclaimed back, a bit too loud.  
They both looked around to see if they've created unwanted atention.  
"And even so, you brought something, didn't you?" Jihoon said pointing to Joenghan's backpack.  
"Yeah..." answered Jeonghan running a hand thought hair "I'll probably end up eating the whole thing by myself"


	2. Chapter 2

The end of the sentence sounded like they had been interrupted. I looked up and I saw her. She was smiling and holding a pink box.

_(Her? Aren't you going to give the girl a name?_   
_No. That way carats can pretend its them._   
_Wow, thats cheesy even for you Boo._   
_What do you mean even for me? I'M NOT CHEESY.)_

"You really need to do something" Jihoon continued trying to convince his friend.  
"You know something, don't you?" Jehan sounded nervious.  
"How would I?" answered Jihoon with a (fake) inocent smile  
"You are her neighbor, right?"  
"Yeeess..."  
"So?" Jeonghan inquiried expectantly.  
"So what?" Jihoon was definitely enjoying the situation.  
"Who are those chocolates for?"  
"Someone..." pausing dramatically.  
"Jihoon!"  
"From the school" finally ended.  
"You. Are. Not. Helping"

They had to stop the conversation because she had reached her sit, right in front of Jeonghan. She placed the box on her desk. From the blackboard, Joshua smiled at her direction and she smiled back. Jeonghan looked like he just wanted to die, or kill someone.

 

 

 

 


End file.
